valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ecchi garr
Duchy of Gallia Question Is there an idea for a heading for anything which we may be unsure about or take into question? One such example regarding the country is it having 92,000 active duty personnel yet only a population of 430,000 or roughly 4.7 citizens per active soldier. That's an exceptionally high number and probably isn't economically feasable for the country. With its land area taken into consideration, the population number might have been a development or localization goof. TikkaT3Fanatic 13:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, The best place to make a note of the high ratio of civillian to military personel would be in the Trivia section. Historically some nations have maintained a much larger army than their population would usually account for (like old Prussia), also it may be worth noting that Gallia is rich in ragnite and obviously exports it's products to other nations - perhaps this and it's relatively recent succession from the empire is the reason why their military is so large? :I remember once seeing discussion on some forum about this; I think the conclusion that was reached was that Gallia would have to supply both sides with large amounts of weapons to make enough, effectively making the nation an indiscriminate arms dealer that was prolonging the war for its own gain. That said, we should probably move this discussion to the Gallia talk page and off of Ecchi garr's. Person1 18:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Gallia is ragnite rich, and therefore must be rich, just like the oil bearing countries of our world. Also, Gallia gives weapons training to everyone indicating it has a high military budget. Image Hey Ecchi, where'd you get File:VC01d.jpg? Is there a larger size version of the picture? bibliomaniac15 23:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The image itself is from the official Valkyria Chronicles artbook (which by the way is massive) i've uploaded the largest image i have here: *I've found a much larger version of this pic (1600x686). Should I update it? Arciusazrael 03:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, feel free! 11:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Done! Arciusazrael 12:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I'm trying to work up the content sections for Valkyria Chronicles (mission outlines, vehicles, that sort of thing) and since you're admin I wanted to run this infobox by you. I copied the basic code from the Metal Gear wiki, so it's more to their colour scheme than the one we used to have, but I was wondering if I should add more templates for things like characters and missions or if you had any other suggestions / ideas / orders for me to stop or face the firing squad. Evil Tim 17:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *If I may support this, many articles could have this infobox format, and it more closely emulates Wikipedia's articles on real and planned machines in that respect. That's going to be useful, once we get the colors set up to be more Valkyria- or neutral-styled. RedShocktrooper 17:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, here's a sample infobox for missions. Evil Tim 12:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) *The infoboxs are a great improvement, i will hopefully be re-doing the whole website look very shortly so we'll be able to determine the colouring afterwards. Ecchi garr 15:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Valkyria Chronicles II- Characters- Avan Hardins Ecchi garr, I just edited Avan's character page. Look under the profile subsection. I also edited the information about Lanseal Royal Military Academy, Headmaster Lawrence Kluivert, the Edelweiss from Valkyria Chronicles and also Ghirlandaio. JMH25 02:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks JMH25 - Good work! (Ecchi_Garr) 09:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Admins Much as it's nice to have more admins on board, I'd be wary of just modding anyone who asks for it; unless you know the guy, giving admin rights to someone with one edit could potentially allow a vandal to do significant damage to the wiki. Might be a little paranoia, but they do say there's two kinds of paranoia; total and insufficient. Evil Tim 06:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, general rules for an admin is that if they have a large body of edits behind them they're given status, if not then they don't, unless they have experience with wiki-design which is something we urgently need in our members. Ecchi garr 12:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I wonder if I can be an admin? I believe I can help out even more with admin rights. I might be able to help you with the design as well. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, Ecchi ;) [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 15:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't ask to be admin just because I want to. There is something really bugs me that I want to fix: The renamed article won't appear in the suggestion box when you search for it. For example, if you search for 'Shin', this 'Shin Hy%u016Bga' mess will show up instead. I'm totally fine with not being admin nor bureaucrat but is there any setting for this? Also, is there any option to choose which image will display as an article's image in category page or in 'Read more' section? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 16:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Standardize There are some stuff I think we should standardize *Shock trooper or Shocktrooper. *Sub machine gun or Submachine gun. *Put H3 headings in Bold or not. Use Bold H4 heading for second heading instead. *The name of articles abour unit classes should be singular or plural, e.g. Scout or Scouts. I personally think these articles are about a specific class so it should be singular. *What's the difference between Valkyria and Valkyrur? *Mortar-lance or Mortar Lance, same with rocket-lance/rocket lance. Also I don't think "anti-infantry" is necessary in the title of Anti-infantry mortar-lances. I'll update if I think of something else. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 16:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) * I'd personally say Shocktrooper is ok (I've seen it used that way outside the game) but sub machine gun sounds awkward. Evil Tim 10:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) * I'm inclined to agree with Evil Tim on the shocktrooper/ submachine gun issue, i'd also say that all our page headings and dividers should be bolded as below: *Another thing that bugs me: is it really necessary to have "military" before most of the weapon article names? I mean, they'd be just as good at Machine gun, sniper rifle, rifle, lance, mortar-lance, etc. Evil Tim 11:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry, by H2 I meant H3, I'll correct it. I agree with both of you, but If we change the title of Shock Troopers to Shocktrooper, we wil break some links, right? And I don't think it's necessary to write "military" but I don't think it's incorrect either, so it's really up to u guys. Arciusazrael 14:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) **Changing a title automatically creates a redirect from the old title to the new one, so in theory it shouldn't be a problem. With the "military," I just think it makes the article titles rather unwieldy for no particular reason: it's not like there are any civilian versions of the weapons in any of the games, after all. Evil Tim 15:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ***ok, If no one against this we will change it then. Arciusazrael 16:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ***No objections here (just realised i've been posting unregistered btw) 17:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ***You have lots of edits, why not register then? Arciusazrael 15:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ****I think that 82.38.90.237 and 92.29.65.172 are both Ecchi Garr when he isn't logged in. Evil Tim 16:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ****Oh, ok. Cuz he said 'unregistered' so... Btw, Echhi, you can clear out any off-topic stuff here if you want. Arciusazrael 16:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ****Don't worry about it, it all has to go somewhere lol. Ecchi garr 13:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Section Title (Heading 2) 'Sub Section Title '(Heading 4 Bold) I Think the Wendy Cheslock page is probably a good example of what we should be aiming for. 10:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! Using H4 Bold is much better than H3 Bold since H3 Bold looks somewhat bigger than H2. Arciusazrael 16:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) A Projects page Hey, I wrote this projects page on my talk page. Do you think you can help advertise it on a news post? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael '|Arcius|] 13:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on your promotion, Lt.Gen.Garr :D 00:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! Ecchi garr 10:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Award Request I think this is how a user request for Award ( just in case admins missed someone out). I wrote the guildelines here as well: Encyclopedia Europa:Awards. Dear Mr.Admin, I'd like to request the following awards: 1. Excellence in Armament :*Project name: VC2 Weapon Stats :*Edit counts: around 400-600 edits :*I created and set up templates for the weapons. I also uploaded a lot of images. 2. Wings of Solodarity :*Project name: VC2 Character Page :*Edit counts: around 500-700 edits :*I created and set up templates for Stats, Potentials, Character infobox, etc. Btw, this is my real request ^^ . Can you tell me which medal you need as well? Cuz I don't know what exactly have you done before I came here. 15:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I've added 2 medals on your profile. :*As for 'The lance of Galla', I feel like the ace pages still need to be expanded/standardized. Can you work on it a little bit more? :*And about 'Gallian Front Commemorative' , can you be a little way specific about which articles you've written on? I think we need a judging standard for this medal as it cannot be measured by number of edits. Do you have anything in mind? Like how many paragraphs? What kind of writing style? or how many articles? :oh, btw, you can add text to the medal by using |reason= parameter. Just take a look at the edit mode of your profile. 21:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Replacing class insignia Ecchi, I want to replace the current class insignia (the blue ones) with the black and white version. The reason is with its simplistic style, I can easily draw new symbol when new type of units come out in future games, for example, the Gatling Soldiers have a new symbol. This way, we can maintain the style of all insignia. 15:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : I agree, is this a job for the bot? 17:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It's already been done a whole ago m8 XD and yeah, my bot did it. 01:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New Ace template Do you mind if I rename the new template to Template:VC1 aces so it'd be in the same format as the others (VC1 weapons, VC2 class potentials)? Sorry for nitpicking 16:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : No of course not, please go ahead. 17:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Is it legal? I wonder if it's legal to copy the contents, including the texts and images from the design archive? I don't wanna do anything that makes Udon sue us O___O 14:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Until we get a cease and desist order i wouldn't worry about it. lol 20:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not actually worry about they suing us, I'm worry that if they do, we cannot use these materials anymore XD 00:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. :3 17:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Profile picture WHere do you get all those character pictures? 23:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : It's a long process lol. I look through youtube videos of VC (they need to be either HQ 420p or 720p to make them look alright), find a character i want a pic of in the game, wait for a decent chance to screen cap the character, open up an image editor, play around a little, crop, resize, add border and then bang! You have a character profile pic. : I think i'm going to have to start recording my own however as everyone seems to use the same characters over and over. 08:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I've seen someone on youtube copy mine (which I cropped from a image I found), I know it was mine because it was the exact same position and size.Roebot56 16:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Funnily enough i've seen the profile pic of Wendy Cheslock all over the internet, i know it's ours because i took the pic directly off of my TV. 22:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::The photo you took from ur TV looks much better. Why don't you do that again or is it too difficult? 16:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's actually much harder than it sounds, i'm going to start experimenting with video capture rather than stills to see if that makes positioning easier but also bare in mind that the results can vary quite alot, for example the Wendy Cheslock profile pic (which is pretty good) and the Rosina Selden profile pic (which is not so good) is taken on the same camera from the same tv in the same room. ::::I'm thinking of buying an actual video capture device but that won't be for a while due to mortgages and what not so i'll see how things go until then. 08:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Mission picture I uploaded 2 files here, choose whichever for the picture of woodland snare pat 2: File:008.png File:008b.png. I was so busy this week, hopefully I can get back to edit tomorrow. 10:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :lol, looks like we put the image in the wrong mission. It should be part 1 not Part 2, my bad, my bad. Looks like we need another image. 16:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ace appearance Ecchi, in which mission did Matz the Cleaner appear: Chapter 15 part 1 or Chapter 15 part 2? I just split Chapter 15 into 2 articles, but in this page, I'm not sure if the ace appears in the first part or not. 15:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think both Ozwald the Steel and Matz the Cleaner appear in the i'll doubfirst battle of chapter 15, le check when we get to chp 15 in the write up though so don't worry to much about it. 16:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Taking a break Hey Ecchi, sorry for not being active lately. I've just moved to a new place and still settling in. I got caught up between my work and my study as well. I think need to take a break for a while. I'll come back in February when my Spring break begins. Sorry for dumping this on you but can you run the wiki alone? Or do we need a new admin or perhaps a bureaucrat? 16:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry about it, i'll see how things go and maybe recruit another administrator if i'm finding things difficult. : I'll see you when you return! 21:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Echhi! I think I might be able to squeeze some time to upload some pictures. And before I go, I think this is the good time to give you the mission medal ;) 15:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Do what you can my friend, we'll be here when you come back. ;) :::I've actually been doing a little thinking about this and i've decided i will recruit a new admin to help out while you're gone, i've also decided to award all outstanding medals across all projects but i'll add a notice to the main talk page before carrying on because i know that there are people who have done quite a bit of work on them but have yet to add themselves to the project page. 16:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I hear you, thanks for this chance ecchi. 20:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm back Hey Ecchi, just wanna let you know that I'm back. Btw, I want my VC1 mission medal :D 16:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Welcome back! Check your profile for your medal. Things have been pretty crazy on my end, i barely have enough time to visit here these days but i hope things will be getting better soon though and i can get more content up. : Anyway, welcome back once again! 20:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Nice to see one of this wikia's biggest contributers back. Roebot56 20:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks guys! Glad to be here again :D 02:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Batomys strategy Hey, there is a strategy for Batomys on its page and I thought maybe we should merge that with the Chapter 07: The Battle of Barious article and remove that entire section. What do you think? 01:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : No i agree, i think that strategies should be on the mission page and it would be best to apply this rule to all boss pages in the future. 09:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That's settled then. The only problem left is Lupus page, because I don't want to remove that big trunk of strategy while leaving that two big infoboxes behind. 22:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sure we'll be able to write some filler between all the members of the wiki lol. 09:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::ok, I did it. 10:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC)